The Banned Man
The Banned Man is a cruel, sinister being that travels the Wasteland for reasons unknown. Background Long, long ago, the Banned Man was a great Knight of the Brotherhood of Steel, in a long forgotten chapter situated in an unknown Vault. He helped protect the Wasteland with his trusted Tesla Cannon, and many knew him as a hero. However, the Banned Man was secretly working for the Enclave under another identity. He was carrying out evil deeds from inside of the BoS without anyone ever suspecting. However, Elder Dembowski eventually saw through the Banned Man and swiftly exiled him from the Vault for his misdeeds. He was now banned from ever returning to the BoS. The Enclave no longer had any use for him either, seeing as he was unable to infiltrate the BoS Vault and give them the information they so desired. But the Enclave could not allow him to live, considering he knew too much about them, and was therefore a threat. The Enclave President ordered a hit on him. Once they had tracked him down, the Enclave assassins fired upon the Banned Man with deadly plasma, and he lay on the ground in a burnt pile, seemingly dead. But what they didn't realize is that the Banned Man was not dead. In fact, he was very much alive. With raw determination, he struggled to pull himself back up and vowed to exact his revenge on the Enclave and the BoS alike. Clad in fabric scraps he found in the Wasteland, the Banned Man set out into the Wastes to destroy the people who he had once considered his allies. The Enclave The Banned Man began with the Enclave. Like a man possessed, he fought his way through the hordes of Enclave soldiers to face the President, the very man who put him in his disfigured state. The only record of what happened that day is what was found at the scene afterwards. The President's entrails were strewn across the walls, surrounded by his dead guards. Although the Brotherhood were initially celebrating at the mysterious death of the Enclave President and his subordinates, they soon became nervous that whatever did this could come for them. The Elder made arrangements to prepare for the possibility of an attack, and the best warriors were stationed at the entrance of the Vault in an attempt to suppress whatever was out there. The Brotherhood of Steel The Banned Man plotted his revenge on the BoS meticulously. He targeted the weak and unable first, removing the guards on watch in silence and spite. However, once he made it inside the Vault, things did not go the way he wanted them to. The BoS could barely recognize his hideous, malformed body. He was now a twisted, evil being, yet they knew who it was instantly. The Knights fought valiantly to stop the destruction and chaos that the Banned Man inflicted on the Vault, but to little avail. He was too quick, and too strong. Many Knights lost their lives, while the Banned Man continued his advance. He managed to make his way to the command center of the Vault, where the Elder resided. The Banned Man dispatched his guards, then turned on the Elder. The fight lasted a long time, until Sentinel Porter ended the battle with a swing of his hammer upon the Banned Man's head. Banned Man's head shattered, and the threat was seemingly over. The BoS burned and buried the body soon after, so that there was no trace of him ever existing. Present The Banned Man, although seemingly dead, is still rumored to wander the Wasteland inflicting pain and suffering upon people. It is said that most of his deeds are anonymous, while other times he will proclaim it proudly for all to hear. People give him names such as a vandal or a hideous troll, because his real name has been lost in history. All that is known is that if he were to ever return to the BoS to exact his revenge, things would end badly for everyone. By Yes-Man Category:Characters